<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes I Talk In My Sleep (And I'm Fuckin Glad I Do) by Jadewing47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169643">Sometimes I Talk In My Sleep (And I'm Fuckin Glad I Do)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadewing47/pseuds/Jadewing47'>Jadewing47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, fun ghoul is kinda insecure, i suck at tagging lol, these two are kinda dorks, they both think the other doesnt love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadewing47/pseuds/Jadewing47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun Ghoul is head-over-heels in love with his best friend; so much so that it hurts. Sometimes he swears it's killing him inside. But he knows his feelings will never be returned, so he stays silent.</p>
<p>Party Poison is head-over-heels in love with his best friend. And sometimes he talks in his sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sometimes I Talk In My Sleep (And I'm Fuckin Glad I Do)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Party Poison always goes to Fun Ghoul’s room whenever he can’t sleep, or when’s he’s lonely, or when he needs cuddles, or when he’s afraid, or when he’s cold, or...well, really whenever he can think of an excuse.</p>
<p>It’s become such a normal thing for Ghoul to feel the bed dip ever so slightly late at night and to feel Party curl up beside him as he tosses one arm around the redhead that Ghoul’s found he can’t sleep very well on the rare occasions that Party stays in his own room.</p>
<p>If he were braver, perhaps, and wasn’t so hopelessly in love with his best friend, Ghoul would have told him to just bring his shit into his room; and make it theirs.</p>
<p>But Ghoul isn’t brave, not with this. Not with the way his chest aches when Party smiles or tosses his head back and releases that beautiful feminine laugh he loves so goddamn much. Not with the way he wants to hold Party and never let him go, to cuddle him and braid his hair and kiss him and-</p>
<p>He needs to stop thinking about Party. This is already out of control.</p>
<p>Party would never love someone like Ghoul; he knows that all too well and it feels like it’s killing him from the inside.</p>
<p>Party’d slipped into his bed a while ago, cuddling up beside Ghoul and exhaling softly. He’d been shivering slightly, always having a tendency to be slightly cold and Ghoul had smiled softly, pulling the blanket up to Party’s chin and tucking it tightly around his shoulders, one arm wrapping around the redhead and rubbing his back in an attempt to warm him up quicker. Party’d sighed again, nuzzling his cheek into Ghoul’s chest in his half-awake state and Ghoul had smiled as he listened to Party’s breaths even out into sleep.</p>
<p>Party was always a little restless when he slept, plagued by nightmares and anxieties, and while Ghoul hated that Party suffered from these things it made his heart swell with affection that Party went to him for comfort.</p>
<p>No one else.</p>
<p>Ghoul was already having trouble sleeping that night, but the feeling of the one person he loved more than anything pressed up against his side kept him awake. Party was his whole world, and he let his fingers gently caress Party’s pale cheek, drifting slowly towards his lips.</p>
<p><em>Stop</em>.</p>
<p>Fun Ghoul pulls away and hates the way that makes him feel. He wants to hold him, to memorize every little thing about him but he can’t. Party doesn’t love him.</p>
<p>So instead he settles for watching the slow rise and fall of Party’s chest, listening to his breathing and letting it slowly lull him to sleep.</p>
<p>And as he’s drifting off, he very gently tucks a strand of Party’s neon-red hair behind his ear, and whispers very softly, “G’night Pois,”</p>
<p>Party shifts slightly, nuzzling his cheek further into Ghoul’s chest as he mumbles in his sleep,</p>
<p>“Love ya Ghoulie,”</p>
<p>Ghoul’s eyes snap open wide, his heartbeat thundering in his chest and, <em>fuck</em>, hope blossoming in his heart. He stares at Party in disbelief, the other man oblivious to Ghoul as thoughts race in his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>Did he hear him right?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Could Party actually be in love with him too?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No, of course not, he probably didn’t mean it that way.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But what if he did?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ask him.</em>
</p>
<p>Ghoul doesn’t like that thought; asking him. The very idea of it is terrifying and his hands shake slightly and his skin grows clammy and cold.</p>
<p>But, that’s the only way he’d ever know.</p>
<p>And if Party really did mean it the way Ghoul hoped, prayed, begged whatever could hear him that he did, then perhaps Ghoul really could be happy.</p>
<p>He doesn’t sleep the rest of the night.</p>
<p>Party wakes up earlier than normal, shifting and groaning softly before he opens his gorgeous hazel eyes, smiles softly, and murmurs, “hey,”</p>
<p>“Hey,”</p>
<p>The one word feels like sandpaper through his throat and his hands are shaking and he feels dizzy and <em>no, no, no, no he can’t do this he can’t, he-</em></p>
<p>“Hey, what’s wrong?” Party’s voice is suddenly very concerned as he sits up quickly in bed, scooting closer to Ghoul and tilting his head to the side slightly.</p>
<p>Ghoul makes the mistake of looking into his eyes; eyes that he could get lost in without even trying.</p>
<p>He can’t look away.</p>
<p>“Ghoulie?” Party whispers.</p>
<p>The words tumble out his mouth before he can stop them.</p>
<p>“You were talking in your sleep,”</p>
<p>Party frowns, and Ghoul knows he can’t back out now.</p>
<p>“What...what’d I say?” Party murmurs and Ghoul feels like passing out.</p>
<p>“You, you-“ he can’t get the words out, too many doubts and insecurities screaming inside his head and he hates himself because this was his chance, this was his one chance to know and he’s ruining it.</p>
<p>Party suddenly looks a little horrified.</p>
<p>“Did I say something bad? Oh God I’m sorry, I don’t even remember-“</p>
<p>“No,” Ghoul shakes his head rather violently and hates the way the room seems to spin, “no it wasn’t bad,”</p>
<p>Poison frowns again, and very gently takes Ghoul’s hands and Ghoul swears sparks fly at the contact.</p>
<p>“Ghoulie, I can see you’re very worked up, but please, trust me, you can tell me anything.” Party whispers, and suddenly the words tumble out his mouth.</p>
<p>“You said you love me,”</p>
<p>Party drops his hands and Ghoul feels his heart shatter into a million pieces as Party’s face pales and he drops eye contact, leaning away slightly.</p>
<p>He’d ruined it. He’d ruined everything. There would be no more nights where he brushed Party’s hair before bed, no more cuddles and giggles and shared looks. No more sleeping in the same bed or Party washing his hair when he was too tired to do it himself. No more making Party coffees because he ‘did it the best’ and the bracelet Party’d made him suddenly feels very, very heavy on his wrist.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Ghoul,” Party says, his voice a little odd sounding and Ghoul suddenly feels tears streaking down his cheeks but he’s too numb to wipe them away.</p>
<p>“You don’t gotta apologize-“ he mutters but Party cuts him off a little frantically, as though he hadn’t heard him.</p>
<p>“I-I knew I shouldn’t have kept-I, just, I couldn’t help it and I thought...I-I know it’s wrong and I’m so sorry I wasn’t going to say anything,” Party trails off, his head dropping into his hands and his bright red hair covering his face.</p>
<p>Ghoul thinks his heart stops.</p>
<p>“You meant it?” He whispers, his eyes wide and his body shaking, overwhelmed with emotion and he doesn’t care how hope is practically pouring from his voice.</p>
<p>Party looks up again, there are tears in his eyes too and he nods, “yeah,”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I ruined everything I’m sor-“</p>
<p>Ghoul surges forward and crushes his lips to Party’s, a desperate kiss and he pours everything he's ever felt for Party into it, hoping to convey to him just <em>how much</em> he loves him.</p>
<p>He pulls back for air reluctantly, observing the star-struck expression on Party’s face and he feels more tears slip underneath his t-shirt as he presses his forehead to Party’s.</p>
<p>“I love you too Pois. I love you. I love you so goddamned much it fucking hurts,” he whispers, squeezing his eyes shut.</p>
<p>“God, oh God sugar you have no idea,” Party’s voice is breathless as his lips claim Ghoul’s once again. And Ghoul, well, Ghoul finally understands what it means to truly be happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ghoul’s room becomes their room that day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>